


Blond Haired Boy

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Alex meets Yassen on the roof a year later. and saves alex . and than something drastic happens 2 men like him both knew his father... might contain slash in some chapters





	1. Helicopter

The boy was standing on a roof top in central London; he could see a patch of brown on the cross of the Heli-pad. This is where he and Yassen met a year ago and now again in the distance Alex could see a helicopter.  
Yassen Gregorovich could see a boy standing on the rooftop of the biggest building in London, that's where he met Alexander Jonathan Rider a year ago and Yassen remembered it well. "Hello, little Alex!" He shouted to be heard as the engines died to a stop, "Mr. Gregorovich. What do you need this meeting for?" Alex said in a voice that had turned professional.  
"Can't I visit my old friend?" Yassen asked Alex pretended to think it over  
"Why not? Shoot" they both smirked at the word he chose. "So how do you like this work? “The Russian asked the boy "no i want out and MI6 won’t let me" he shrugged.  
"I can get you out"  
"Then get me out” Alex said  
“Listen when I say we have to fake your death oh and so you know I have a secret and I would like you to know I am your father"  
"Do it whatever it takes " Yassen took his word and got young Alex out of MI 6 but got him as a Scorpia assassin.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorly the chapters are short ;(

Chapter 2 of blond haired boy

Ash stood and stared at the assassin in front of him, "Yeah sure I will." His god son stood in front of him and he looked so much like his uncle and his father and mother so much he couldn't look him in the eyes, John's eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Ash" he said Ash slowly as if he did like the name, what John did when he was thinking and a lump formed in the man's throat.

"WE can finish your training in the mean time we need to get you re- joined in Scorpia," he said and shook hands with the most wanted man in the world.

A/N: oh yeah! I did it! Took a while so sorry if it doesn't make sense to chapter 1! Sorry it was so short!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and new mentor

Chapter 3

Their hands touched and Alex rider's fate was decided. He was now going into training, by his new mentor, Yassen Gregorovich.

"So we're going to my house in Russia. You and I will stay there 1 year training and doing missions in between." He said in Russian while cutting the teens long blond locks.

A/N: short I know! Writers block I need help! Help? Any ways R& R !


End file.
